Thunderstorms
by McRaider
Summary: Greg suddenly understands why his son hates thunderstorms so much. Third in the series of Accidentally in Love!


Thunderstorms  
McRaider  
Summary: It's been crappy weather in New Jersey for days now; House is discovering the downside to having a child who is terrified of loud noises and the dark. Wilson works late one night, and when he's in an accident, House suddenly learns why his young son has a fear of storms.  
Author's Note: Part three in the Accidentally In Love Series. Also please note the series is gonna have to be put on hold for a few days...possibly weeks...as college life seems to be interfering and I'm gonna have enough writing to do with three research papers. Bare with me folks! Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the past two!!!

It didn't usually storm in New Jersey during December, but then they'd had a fairly mild winter so far, so Greg supposed he shouldn't be surprised. It was easily two in the morning, a storm of what felt like biblical proportions was raging outside. However, Greg knew the thunder, lightening and wind was making more noise than the actual rain that he would hear lightly pattering against the roof of their beautiful house.

The slim body beside him sighed a deep breath as another cry of fear permeated the household. "My turn?" came the gruff sleep deprived voice. When James had signed up to play father to three--almost four, year old Matthew House, he didn't really plan to be sleep deprived much anymore.

Sure, the first few weeks had been a little rough, Matt was battling nightmares of his mother's death, and being in new surroundings, but he'd been with them for almost five months now, he'd settled in. Then they'd learned of his aversion to thunderstorms; or maybe just really loud bangs, either way for the past three nights that it had been storming, they seemed to lose more and more sleep.

"Yeah," Greg replied, obviously wide awake but unwilling to move for the third time that night.

"I'm bringing him back in here," was all James managed as he rolled out of the bed, stretching slightly, and managed to blindly make his way across the hallway. Matthew was lying in his bed crying, his arms instantly shot out to James as he wiggled out from under the covers. "You're okay Matt," James murmured as he lifted the boy into his arms, unsurprised when the child clung to him like a drowning child to life perseveres.

He didn't say anything else, he just carried the frightened and crying toddler into the bedroom they shared and placed him on the bed.

Matthew knew right away where he was, he'd spent the past three nights in the bed, and he curled up against his father's chest, still whimpering as Greg began to gently rub the child's back to calm him down. Meanwhile Jimmy climbed in again and groaned as he closed his eyes, hoping for a little peace and a lot of sleep.

o0o

"HOUSE!" growled Lisa Cuddy, jolting the diagnostician out of his deep sleep. Grunting, the doctor slowly sat up and looked around, realizing he was in his office.

"How long have I been asleep?" he mumbled as he looked around.

Chase, who appeared to be walking into the room to give him something, paused, "You've been here since nine this morning, it's not eleven--so you've been asleep for about two hours," he replied handing the older man a file. "Wilson needs a second opinion."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't he be asking an oncologist then?" he groaned as he slowly lifted himself from the chair and made his way over to the desk, still clutching the file.

"You and Wilson have been like zombies for the past three days! Do I even want to hazard a guess as to why?" Cuddy questioned.

"Wilson isn't sure it's cancer, he wants you to run some tests first, he says you'll be interested," Chase just continued, amazed how his boss could listen to two totally different conversations and keep up with both.

"Do me a favor, look it over, if you find anything worth while let me know, otherwise give him back the file and tell him I'm too tired," Greg then turned his face towards Cuddy, "As for why I'm so exhausted that I'm counting sheep in my office is because a certain three year old doesn't seem to like the thunderstorms that have been plaguing us for the past three nights."

"I was scared of thunderstorms as a kid--" Chase offered.

Greg looked at him, making one of his 'why do I care' faces, "There a caboose to that train of thought Chase or did your daddy beat you cause of it?" he replied puckering his lower lip.

Chase rolled his eyes, "No, what I'm sayin' is that my mum used to have a hell of a time getting me to stay asleep. So one night, she calmly took me outside on the back of the porch, covered by the way, and we watched the thunderstorm together while she explained it to me."

House nodded, "Did it work?"

The Aussie shrugged, "At first I was terrified, but then yeah, I calmed down and I've been watching them ever since."

"Thanks Chase," Greg replied as he waved the younger Doctor off and looked at Cuddy again, "I assume there's a reason you're still here."

"Didn't his mother die in a thunderstorm?"

"It was a rainy night; there was a drunken driver involved, there were about four valid reasons why Heather died that night. But Matt wasn't with her; he was home with the babysitter."

She nodded, "I know, but it can be a learned phobia, he equates that night with something bad in his life."

"So," he shrugged shaking his head, "James and I spent the past three nights sitting up with him, or he slept between us. He knows we're both physically there."

"I'm just offering suggestions, try and see it from his point of view house. They are scary, he could just be afraid of the noise too, but I'd bet its psychological."

"Thank you Dr. Freud!" his face taking on its playful puppy look.

Rolling her eyes again, Cuddy smiled, "Let me know if you need anything, and you have clinic duty."

"But mom!" he whined.

"Now House," was all she said as she walked out the door, Greg's eyes lingering over her ass for a moment before cocking a smile and heading towards the clinic.

o0o

Greg lay next to James that night, still awake, listening to the sounds of their quiet house. Matthew was sound asleep after two songs by parents, a long story, three trips to the bathroom, one cup of milk and hugs from his fathers.

It wasn't their usual night ritual to indulge all of Matt's requests before bed, but the weather had been good this evening, and they were hoping to get him to sleep early that way he might stay asleep if any bad weather popped up.

James slept soundly on his side, covered with the blankets, one hand pillowing his hand, the bottom of his t-shirt rose a little from the blankets, revealing his abdomen.

Greg, himself couldn't sleep, as he stared at the ceiling that night, it was already one or two, but sleep just wasn't coming. He'd been an insomniac before Matthew had come along five months ago. But then, so much had changed since his son had come into his life.

He had changed, since the arrival of his son; sure he was still the same grouchy man, but he had more reason to be nicer. He still drove the hospital staff and his patients crazy, still didn't get attached, he treated the symptoms not the patient. But there weren't as many complaints anymore, the ducklings got along with him better.

He'd decided at some point that it was definitely Matthew's doing. Greg had been so happy before the infarction, reasonably pleasant; sarcastic and snarky, but he'd been in love at the time too. Then the infarction had occurred, life became riddled with pain and loss, the loss of running, good use of his leg, eventually Stacy. In fact the only two things that remained constant had been James and Lisa.

He'd become so miserable for the years following, Greg could only begin to imagine where he'd been heading on his one way disaster course. Then Matt had come, it wasn't an immediate change, and Greg had a long way before he was back to where he'd been before the infarction--part of him was sure he'd never reach that level again, but life did appear to be getting better.

Anchoring himself off the bed, Greg sat up for a moment, allowing the pain to slowly ebb away, in the normal dull roar he was acclimated to. "Greg?" came James' gruff sleep-filled voice.

"Back to sleep, I'm fine," Greg replied out of habit as he lifted himself from the bed. He was fine, he even felt fine as he hobbled into the room opposite of theirs.

Matthew lay in his bed, lying on his stomach, one arm hanging over the edge of his bed, his dark hair messy in every direction, his mouth open snoring ever so lightly. His features looked so relaxed in the shadow of the moonlight streaming through his window.

He'd kicked his blankets down to the end of his bed over the past several hours he'd been asleep, revealing his black and white flannel pajama bottoms and his black tank top, which belonged to James. He was growing like a weed, and he was so smart. Greg was sure that one day Matt would be smarter than him, without a doubt.

Sighing, Greg stepped forward and pulled the blankets up around the boy's shoulders, before pressing a kiss to the side of his head and brushing the hair down, "Sleep well my prince," he murmured and limped back out of the bedroom.

It was his ritual, falling asleep after everyone else, as if making sure his family was happy, healthy and safe. His family, he smiled at that thought as he made a quick stop in the bathroom before heading back into the bedroom he'd just recently started sharing with Wilson.

That was another aspect of his family; Greg couldn't look back over the past eleven years and not think of Wilson. He'd been there every step of the way. Greg realized all the times he'd treated Jimmy so terribly and the man just wouldn't leave. He supposed he should be thankful James was so damn stubborn, he wouldn't be as confident about being a father let alone a good one, without James by his side.

He'd always known he was in love with Jimmy, at first he'd just figured it was friendship, but there was something different about how he felt when he kissed Jimmy, touched the man's hand. He could recall the feel of his heart pounding at simple touches, simple thoughts.

Greg wouldn't trade his family in for anything, as long as they were happy, he'd be happy. Slipping back into his bed, he smiled as he faced James, the man's eyes were open slightly, revealing he was obviously awake, though probably didn't want to be, "You sure you're okay?"

Greg smiled again as he pressed his lips to James', "I'm great," he whispered, meaning it for the first time in years. "Love you," he murmured closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

James was surprised; Greg didn't usually tell anyone that, in fact Stacy had rarely heard it. Pressing a kiss in return to he sleeping man's cheek James nodded, "Love you too."

o0o

It was Saturday afternoon, when James came home and made his announcement, "I think we should go out to dinner, the three of us!" he decided.

Greg was sitting on the couch, reading some medical text book; Matt was at the piano plinking away at something Greg had just recently taught him, his kitten, who Greg and James had demanded he name Mr. Mistoffelees; even though he was only white. Matt had taken to calling him Misty, was curled up on the piano bench at Matt's side. The boy, nor his cat looked back right away at James, but Greg took off his glasses and studied his best friend and lover for a moment, "Why, where and when?"

"Because life is good! Another patient just went into remission! Some place nice, maybe the Olive Garden, and now!"

Greg smirked at the younger man's obvious excitement before glancing over at his son, "Piano man, get off the piano and I'll tip you ten bucks, we're going out to eat."

Matt finally stopped and glanced back at his father, giving the elder father a short glare before hopping off the bench and hurrying to his room to get ready. James chuckled as he leaned over the back of the couch and gave Greg a quick kiss, "He's becoming more like you with each passing day."

Greg rolled his eyes and levered himself off the couch with his cane, "Is it still raining?"

"It's been raining all week, there's some concern about flooding soon."

"PAPA!" Matt came running back from his room, his converses on, and his jacket as he leapt into his papa's arms. Jimmy grinned as he accepted his burden and pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek.

"Ready?" James asked as he looked over at Greg who'd pulled a coat on.

"Let us go forth and eat," Greg joked as he pulled the door open and they headed out into the cold December rain.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, Matt was well behaved ate almost all his food and ended up splitting desert with his daddies. Meanwhile he'd sat back and listened to them talk about things going on in the hospital, and patients; including the one daddy was working on presently.

"Daddy, hows come people get sick?" Matt questioned as Greg buckled him into his car seat in the back of James' car before sitting in the passenger's side.

Greg glanced back as the car started to get warm from the engine, "You mean in general or seriously ill?"

"Seriously?"

James smiled softly as he came to a stop at a red light, "Sometimes bad things just happen to good people Matt, it's a part of life."

The light turned green, and James pushed the gas, when suddenly he heard House, "JAMES!" and a horn blowing.

The grill of the Ford Pick up truck slammed into Wilson's side, as he caught sight of it just in time to spin the car and not injure the precious cargo in the back.

The small compactable car skidded across the waterlogged concrete before slamming into another car and landing in a near by ditch right side up.

Greg's head was pounding as he heard the telltale signs of his son's screaming once again. Forgetting where he was, he tried to move, crying out in pain that ripped up from his wrist all the way to his collar bone. Then suddenly he remembered as it flashed in his mind again, "JIMMY!? MATT!?" he cried frantically, he groaned as his head exploded with pain once again.

He could hear his son wailing away in the back, deciding he had to take it slower this time, Greg slowly managed to turn his head and neck around to get a glimpse of his baby boy. He had some scraps and bruises but appeared to still be in his car seat, and all right, though he was screaming, Greg assumed and hoped it was from fear rather than injury.

"Jim--" turning to his side, Greg caught his first sight of James and felt his stomach flop, his breathing increase, his heart stop and his brain scream.

The younger doctor's head was leaning against the window, blood covering both the cracked window as well as the side of the man's face, he was being held back by the seatbelt, but based on his breathing House easily guessed he'd possibly broken or at least cracked some ribs, and who knew about internal damage it caused by slamming into his waist. His left arm was caught between the door and the steering wheel, obviously broken.

There was a knock on his window, jolting Greg from his thoughts, he hadn't heard the sirens, but an EMT, one he knew, was standing at his window, trying to pry the door open. "Hey Dr. House," Mitch Glispe spoke softly as he managed to get the front door open.

"Get Matt out first," Greg ordered as his eyes slid closed and he slipped into unconsciousness again.

Lisa Cuddy was jolted from her sleep by the sound of a phone ringing, expecting it to be some stupid thing at the hospital she answered it, "Hello?"

"Dr. Cuddy, this is Dr. Burns, I thought you'd like to know before you heard it on the news, Drs. Wilson and House were in a car accident--they're on their way in now."

She felt the blood drain from her face as she rapidly hung up the phone and made a break for the door. Cuddy arrived at the hospital right behind the empty ambulance. The moment she stepped through the Emergency entrance she heard the familiar cries of her three year old nephew, and one of her favorite ducklings.

She stepped into the room, and Chase was pacing the room, holding the sobbing Matthew to his chest. Matt's face was cut and bruised; it looked like he had a Band-Aid over his right eyebrow. He was clinging to Chase, both around the neck with his arms, and his waist with his legs. Chase appeared to be taking it all in stride, one arm support the boy under his butt, and the other rubbing his back as he spoke soothingly to the toddler.

"Where's Wilson and House?" she asked, seeing the younger man had his work cut out for him.

"They just brought them in," Chase replied half pointing to the ER doors, and half continuing with his comforting the boy in his arms.

Cuddy managed to pick Greg's room first, and wasn't at all surprised to find Cameron stitching up a large gash in the man's forehead, as well as a nurse putting a cast on his left arm and it in a sling, "A broken alna, two broken fingers, and a cracked collar bone." Cameron quickly reported.

"I'm fine!" growled House.

"Oh and a concussion," Cameron added as she finished up the last of the stitches before stripping off her gloves.

Greg looked up at Lisa, "How's Matt? Wilson?"

"Chase is caring for Matt, the boy is frightened but according to Chase he's fine. As for Wilson I was just about to check--"

"I wanna--" House got up to move with Cuddy, only to nearly plant himself right back on his ass. The nurse and Cameron maneuvered him back onto the gurney.

"We're keeping you here for observation, no questions asked."

"You can't--"

Cuddy shook her head, "She can and they will, rules are rules Dr. House, I'll be back to let you know about Wilson in a few minutes."

She slipped into the next trauma room and gasped, as she watched them press the paddles to the younger man's chest. She felt her eyes begin to burn as there was a steady beat again, showing that James Wilson was still fighting in there. "How is he?" she asked over the usual sounds of all the machines and talking.

"Internal bleeding from the seatbelt, those things pull too damn hard! He slammed his head against the window, there's possible swelling in his left temporal lobe. We're trying to stabilize him before we run some tests and get him into surgery," Dr. Burns explained, Foreman by his side.

"Will he make it?" she asked bluntly.

Burns looked up, "If we can stop the bleeding and bring the swelling down in his brain, then yes, and probably with a full recovery. I'll let you know."

o0o

Chase had finally calmed Matthew down to a quiet level, after promising to take him to see his daddy. Matt, however still clung to his Uncle Robert, whimpering every now and then. "Is papa gonna die?" he managed through his choked voice.

Chase sighed as he gently pulled the boy away, looking at him, he'd come to see Matt as more of a baby brother than anything, out of all the ducklings he tended to enjoy Matt's company more. Though he chalked it up to being an only child and enjoying children; while Foreman liked Matt, he was usually too busy to play with the little guy. Chase had the feeling Cameron was a little jealous about House and Wilson, so she didn't really play with Matt, but she did love the little guy. They all did. "Matt, your papa and daddy are going to be fine."

"That's what they said about mama," he cried.

Nodding, he wiped the tears from the child's cheeks and smiled sadly, "Have I ever lied to you Matthew?" he questioned, hoping desperately that he wouldn't be lying this time. Although Foreman had already told him that Wilson had made it through surgery and was in the ICU, in a medically induced coma while the swelling in his brain came down. Once he woke up, he would be fine.

Matt shook his head no, before reaching his arms back out again; Chase smiled, seeing that he obviously needed some type of comfort and scooped the boy back into his arms, "Let's go see your dad."

The hospital room was quiet, House had been given some painkillers, and was being woken every hour to make sure his concussion wasn't too bad and that he didn't slip into a coma. Chase entered, the room was dark, it was still very late at night, and they'd been there for several hours by this time.

It was as if House had a sense for either his son, or someone intruding his space. He cracked an eye open, and a warm smile lit up his face, "There's my boys," he murmured. Obviously too doped up on painkillers to realized he'd said boys and not boy.

"Matt wanted to come see you," Chase offered, pretending that he too hadn't noticed the slip.

He chuckled softly, "Aww, an' you didn't?" his words a little slurred by the concussion and some of his pain killers.

The younger doctor shrugged noncommittally, as he placed Matt on his father's bed. Immediately the child scrambled as carefully as he could until he was nestled at his father's side. "Hey I'm here big guy," Greg offered softly. "Is he okay?"

"Few cuts and bruises, but the car seat did its job. He'll be fine."

Greg nodded and sighed, leaning back, "Matt get some rest, when we get up we'll go see papa."

"Goodnight House."

The older doctor watched his younger friend for a moment, "Night Robert," he mumbled before both he and his son dipped off into sleep again.

o0o

Cuddy discharged Greg early the next morning, giving him his usual pain killers to deal with his arm and leg, problem was his right arm and collar bone that had been snapped. Greg was forced to use his cane on the other side or a wheel chair, he opted for the cane.

As promised, they took Matthew to see Wilson first thing in the morning for a short period of time. In which Matt immediately became anxious at the sight of his papa. Chase, still in charge of Greg and Wilson's charge, sighed softly, "Matt, listen to me," He pointed to the heart machine, "All his levels are normal and good, his brain activity is getting better, the swelling is coming down already after only twelve hours. And he's breathing on his own; he's just asleep to heal quicker."

Whimpering Matt curled up against Wilson, just like he had Greg hours earlier and sniffled lightly. "Papa can't die--daddy would too."

Chase smiled sadly, "Your daddy has you Matt; he'd survive."

Matt shook his head, "Daddy and papa need each other."

Chase didn't find it all that shocking that the four year old who'd only spent five months with them, knew better than any of them. He was obviously a smart child and had noticed the differences in House and Wilson when they were together.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Foreman were trying to deal with a storm called Gregory House. He'd finally accepted the patient Wilson had given him earlier a in the week and was trying to solve it. "House, go see Wilson--"

"Wilson's fine! This guy, unfortunately appears to be dying of cancer--"

"House you were in a car wreck less than fourteen hours--" Foreman tried this time.

"Can we stop talking about me and start talking about the year this guy has left to live," he was back to his sarcastic and snarky ways.

"Excuse me are you Doctor House?" A voice broke them away from their argument. A police officer stood in the doorway, he was middle-aged, and didn't appear to have any desire to be here.

"Last time someone asked me that I was shot. Are you here to shoot me?" Greg asked looking at the man and his gun.

The officer chuckled softly, "No Dr. House, I'm Officer Montgomery; I'm here to speak with you about the accident that occurred last night. Do you have a moment?"

House glanced at him for a second then nodded, "Cameron, make the officer a cup of coffee, and could you make some hot chocolate for Matt when he gets back with Chase."

Cameron gave him a quick nod as he and the officer stepped slowly into Greg's office. "I never did ask--are the other drivers okay?"

The office nodded, "The truck driver will live, he wasn't injured as badly as your family, or the other family for that matter. However, he wants to sue because he claims that you guys jumped the gun."

Greg sighed, "We didn't, the light was green when Dr. Wilson moved--if it had been me, then yes I probably would have said we jumped the gun. But James is the world's safest driver and we have a son, he would never do anything to put Matt's life in danger."

Cameron walked in and handed the officer a cup of steaming coffee, just as Greg's office door was pushed open and Matt came in slowly, with Chase right behind him.

"Hey buddy, I made you some hot chocolate," Cameron offered.

"Kay," whispered Matt as he wandered over to his father.

Greg smiled sadly as he lifted his son with his good arm, "Matt, this is officer Montgomery, Officer, this is our son Matthew."

"Hi there Matthew, how are you?" the officer seemed very nice, and caring, House couldn't pull asshole out of his body right now, he was too tired, not with Wilson lying up in the ICU, and his own pain running through his system.

"Okay," he mumbled again curling further into his father's arms and becoming the shy little boy again.

"Dr. House, honestly I don't think this man's case has a chance of surviving, but I just want you to be prepared for what might happen."

Nodding Greg gave the man a tight smile, "Thank you Officer, we'll be prepared, and I'll call a lawyer just in case."

"You take care Dr. House, and by the way--Tritter is a real," the man paused look at the child, "He's a real gem, an' granted we didn't like you much either, but what he did was wrong. We're all rootin' for you and Dr. Wilson, you guys are good people an' obviously with Matt, well people don't give children to people that aren't trustworthy."

"Thank you Officer Montgomery."

"I'll let you folks be, here's my card if you'd like to call and give you an' Dr. Wilson's statements over the phone. Whenever you're ready."

Greg nodded again and watched the officer leave before looking down at his son for a long moment, "Wanna go see papa again?"

Matt shook his head, "I'm sleepy daddy," he murmured.

Nodding Greg stood up and set his son down in the chair, "Get some rest in one of the chairs, I'll be back in a little while."

o0o

He'd been standing here, outside the door, staring in at the person lying there. Deep down inside, Greg knew James was going to survive, but he still felt a deep ache inside of him.

"You should probably call Stacy, the truck driver wants to sue--someone must have slipped and told him we're doctors."

"He should be awake, why don't you go talk to him, I'm sure you'd both feel better," Cuddy whispered from behind Greg as she gently placed a hand against the man's back. Making a note to remember what House had said.

Greg gave a quiet shudder, "I--"

She smiled, wrapped both arms around his middle, being extra gentle because of his arm, "I know you do, and I'm sure he does as well. You've come a long way Greg."

He nodded silently, before stepping out of her grip, and pushing the door open to James' room. He lowered him self gingerly into a chair next to the bed, and gripped the younger Doctor's hand for a moment.

"I'm not exactly an open sort of guy--in fact Matt should be glad he's young and cute, cause frankly I wouldn't be nearly as open with him if he wasn't." Sighing he looked at the hand he was holding, "I can't tell you what it means to me by having you with me--you've helped me so much Wilson, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need you. Don't leave me James, and please don't ever let the stupid narcissistic shit I say ever push you away or keep you from thinking that--" he shook his head and smiled, "I've never loved anyone the way I loved Stacy, but then you taught me to love again."

James' brown eyes slowly fluttered open, and he smiled, having heard Greg, "Love you too asshole."

Greg chuckled, his face lighting up as he scooted closer, "I promise I'll make more of an effort to stop being a complete jerk."

James shook his head, "No--wouldn't be the man I love if you weren't a complete jerk. I didn't fall in love with the nice Greg House--actually I'm not sure I even ever met him," joked the younger oncologist as he grinned softly, running his fingers through Greg's soft hair, "Are you all right?"

"I'll survive. Little banged up, I'll be in a cast for four to six weeks, and the sling for three."

"How bad am I?"

"Well you knocked your noggin', but you'll probably be taken down for a CT scan, I'm fairly sure the swelling's come down. You had some internal bleeding which was patched. Your heart stopped for a brief period of time, but that was due to blood loss and shock. No brain damage that we can see, you've got two cracked ribs and a cracked radius. And our little ray of sunshine is also just fine, he's got some bumps and bruises. He'll no doubt have nightmares for the rest of his young life--but we can handle it."

"Yeah we can," replied James softy. He brushed his hand against the bruise covering Greg's chin, "Come here," he whispered.

House leaned in, and their mouths met, in a gentle passion at first, turning fierce and demanded as their tongues meshed together. Finally pulling away, both a little breathless, they smiled at one another. "I should go check on our little heartbreaker, " pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead he smiled, "I'll be back."

o0o

Two days after Wilson woke up, they moved him out of the ICU. He was sitting up, eating dinner Greg had bought on his way back to the hospital. Greg was seated across from him on the bed; Matt was curled up against Wilson's side, content, and Chase was seated on the bed next to them, as they tried to explain the beauty of poker to the almost four year old Matt.

"It's a subtle art James," offered Greg as he and Chase laughed. James wasn't to privy to the idea of teaching their child how to cheat or lie yet. He'd no doubt be a step ahead anyway with who his father was.

They were in the middle of another joke when the door opened, Cuddy stepped inside, and to everyone's surprise, Stacy followed close behind. "Who's that?" Matthew whispered as he looked between his papa and daddy.

"She's an old friend Matt, buddy, I'd like you to meet Stacy Warner, Stacy this is Matthew." James didn't offer a last name, unsure if Greg would want him to. He was sure on some realm a normal lover would be nervous about an old girlfriend, but James had been there and done that. He knew House well enough to know Greg wasn't willing to play "the other guy/girl" trick.

"Hi Matthew, it's nice to meet you. So I hear there was a car accident and that you guys may need a lawyer," she offered.

Greg still hadn't said anything, though based on his look, James was willing to guess he would eventually say something he'd regret later. James spoke up quickly, "Yeah--Greg thinks the trucker found out we're Doctor's so he's suing us because he feels I jumped the gun and went before the light was green."

"Well that's fairly cut and dry, it'll fail just because it's a case of he said, she said--"

"Actually it's he said, he said, and the other victims are standing behind us, because we did have a green light." Greg finally spoke before meeting Wilson's eyes.

"Well good, I'll just get your statements, and present it--I'm sure it'll be fine."

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, before Chase finally spoke up, "Matt, why don't we go--see how Cameron's coming along with the picture we left her to color," Reaching out his arms Matt easily unfolded his legs and planted a kiss on James' cheek then crawled over to House and did the same. Greg must have snapped out of the bad world as his son approached him because soon he was wrapping the boy in a soft hug. Finally Matt was lifted into Chase's arms and the two left.

"Robert, why is daddy so angry?"

"Think of it as new boy friend meets daddy's old girlfriend--then when you get older think about it again and you'll understand."

The boy just shrugged as Chase chuckled softly shaking his head.

Stacey had been stunned at the affection the little boy had received and given to Greg. Most people couldn't stand him, and while she always assumed Greg tolerated children, he'd never openly shown any affection for them. Or anyone actually.

"So, you have a son?" Stacey asked James.

Jimmy chuckled briefly and shook his head, "Uh, no--well," he paused look at Greg. "Yeah sort of."

"Good, you must be a wonderful father. Now let's get these statements then I'll go do my job."

o0o

Stacey left two hours later with two identical statements, and no clue as to what was going on with the little boy, James or why Greg kept looking at James through the entire ordeal.

"You all right?" James asked after she'd left.

Greg just shrugged, "Fine," was all he offered as he uncurled himself and gently scooted up the bed, until he and James were lying side by side. It was a little tight on the bed, but James wasn't about to complain.

They lay there, in silence for a few moments, before Greg reached out with his good left hand, and gripped James' good right hand, "James, will you be my son's father--"

James grinned as he glanced over at those beautiful electric blue eyes, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Legally the state of New Jersey won't really allow it--but I'm asking you--" Greg paused for a moment then smiled, "Yeah I am."

James' smiled remained on his face, "It's pretty fast what will our parents think--"

Greg grinned as he pressed his lips to James', "Probably--'wow eleven years is a long fuckin' time to not realize you're in love'."

o0o

James was released from the hospital at the end of the week, with strict orders of bed rest, and lots of relaxing. Stacey had been right, the courts had immediately dropped the lawsuit, James had been in the right. Neither Greg nor James felt it worth to press charges; after all--it would be Christmas soon.

"Okay let's get you up," Chase and Foreman helped maneuver the young Doctor out of the bed and slowly onto his feet. Dressed in a pair of Greg's large sweats and a t-shirt, they helped him into the wheelchair, grimacing as his stitches pulled slightly. He smiled at Greg who stood by the door.

Matt hurried over to his Papa; James lifted the child gently into his lap and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, "Away Jeeves!" he called jokingly as Chase turned the chair and they made their way out of the hospital.

"I don't want to see any of you back here for at least a week, lots of rest and call if you need anything," Cuddy spoke as they finally helped the family to the car.

Chase helped James into the passenger's side; Greg took a seat in the back, while Lisa buckled Matt into the car seat. "Have a good time gentleman, try to come back in one piece."

Chase climbed into the driver's side and smiled, with a wave he drove off.

The End


End file.
